Orphans of the World
by LadyLibertyofAmerica
Summary: Check out my profile for full summary. 17 years ago the countries made a pact that Alekx, Gilbert, and Leon will raise their children. 17 years latter they remember nothing of the pact and three of the children have made a choice that will shake up what all of them think they know. There are OCs. You will see why I choose those specific characters later.Beginning isn't very good.
1. A Decision of Heartbreak and A Sacrifice

**Hello, my name is Elder Price! Naw I'm kidding, but seriously Hey. This is the promised Hetalia story. For now the title will remain " Orphans of the World". **

**When I come up with something more creative. I also apoligzie for getting this up latter than promised, bad spelling, and any other stupid thing I do. Also, in**

**future expect lots of bashing on my part about this story. **

**I'm going to upload this today and I will get Chapter 2 up over the weekend, but after that it'll be a few days or a week at least cause I have camp. But during camp I plan on getting Chapter 3 and 4 wrote out. Also, if there are commas in the wrong spot I'm also sorry about that. This chapter is pretty short compared to others and takes place the day the pact was made. Leon is Hong Kong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Book of Mormon. Those go to their respective owners.**

**POV: I think it's third person, not sure though.**

**And Begin,**

It was quiet.

Silence filled the Grand Hall of the World Conference for a good minute or two until...

"Are you sure?"

"Da, Ludwig. I'm not letting them go." A tall, silver haired, Russian said, gripping his "wife" tighter.

" As much as I hate to say it, Ivan is right.I will not go years without seeing my child." a loud American spoke up having been suprisingly silent.

The entire room was scared, partly from his angery sounding outburst and partly because he had agreed with a man he never agreed with.

A normally stoic German at the head of the table looked guilty, pitful, and sad at the same time, trying to console his partner (who clung to him,crying) and explain his point to the entire room.

" I don't like it either, but we have been ordered by or bosses to do so. We have no choice." The German, Ludwig, said.

"He's right , besides I think," here the Englishman gulped, "it is for the best"

" Mon Amour! How can you say such a thing, do you not love our child?" This was said by an over emotional Frenchman who reeled away from his "Amour".

"Shut it frog!" the Englishman, Arthur, grumbled,"It is just that we have duties and loyalties to our countries that we must up hold and raising a child could make that difficult and besides I don't think that some of us aren't quite ready to raise a child" he finished, looking warily at a young Italian, who had started yelling obsenities, struggling to get out of his Spanish lover's grip to punch Arthur.

"You bastard! How dare you say that about our children! We can raise a child all on our fucking own!" said Italian yelled settling on the Spainards lap.

"Romano watch your language, there are little ones in the room." This voice belonged to a lady with short blonde hair who smiled at the blanket in her arms, and turned to the two men that sat beside her, "He is so cut!"

"We know." the said men smiled, proud a their baby boy.

"We have no choice , we have to.", Ludwig said again, this time more forcefully.

Half the people, no countries, in the room didn't want to, but they knew tthey had to. It was for the best.

"Okay, we'll do it," the countries nodded in agreement ,"We'll seperate from our children until they're old enough to know. But who will watch them, because I refuse to leave them with a stranger."

"None of us can just stop our duties, we'll have to..."

"I can raise them."

Every single head in the room whipped around to look at one of the few ladies in the room, who was also very pregnant, as were some of the other countries gathered in the room.

" Alekx are you sure?I mean any child that any of us have you will have to raise them."The American, Alfred,asked his wife.

" I can handle it. I mean, I have lived for a long time. I've raised a child before."Alekx stated.

"I can help." an albino and a young stoic man stated at the same time and glared at each other.

" _Bruder.."_ , Ludwig said in a warning tone.

" I'm not leaving _mein kleine schwester_ to raise a bunch of little kids on her own, besides I also have no country to manage. I will seperate from Birdie for the sake of our children." Ludwig's brother, Gilbert said allowing " Birdie" to cling to him tighter.

" I too have no country to look after and they'll need all thay can get." the young man said after Gilbert finished his speech.

"So, Alekx, Gilbert, and Leon will raise our children until thay are old enough to make the choice of becoming one of us or living their life out like a regular mortal?" Alfred, who could be a little slow, questioned.

"Yes," Ludwig clarifed,"I also think it best to erase their memories of us so as to keep our existence a complete secret."

The three nodded , agreeing to the terms.

" I think we shoul call an end to the meeting and spend as much time with our families as possible." Ludwig said standing and helping a still crying Feliciano up.

And the countries departed to spend the last few months as a complete family.

Little did they know this would be one of the biggest adventures the world never known.

**Ok that's a rap for Chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be better.**

**Oh mein kleine schwester means my little sister in German. And Alekx is pronounced like Alex.**

**I will put character profiles up after Chapter 3 until then you can guess as to who's children are any of the people I introduce in the next chapter are. Only, one of them is in this chapter. And the lady holding him is Belgium. Go ahead and try to guess whose child he is all I'm going to tell is his name is Oslo.**

**Also, on the character profiles I'm going to leave out their city and will put them up after I say in the story. Until then again try and guess and if get it right you can either get a cookie, a one-shot, or a piece of art ( that will take a lot longer than the other 2). **


	2. A Time Skip and Introductions

**Hello, again.**

**This Liberty, and here is chapter 2 of Orphans. I'm sorry for not updating sooner I just got so busy. I also apologize for any spelling, grammar, and other mistakes.**

**I don't speak the foreign language in here so if I use a wrong symbol I'm sorry.**

**I have yet to post the profiles so you can still guess. A few will be slightly more obvious if you know what language they speak. Their names also give you hints.**

**Disclaimer at end**

**Oslo's POV**

"Oslo get up and wake some siblings up." Alekx screamed in her eldest child's ear.

"I'm up! God..."

" Don't even finish that sentence up. Now wake up the 9 year-olds and Emre up."Alekx said walking out of the room.

"Geesh, Mȯder control your anger issues,"Oslo said swinging his long legs out of the bed, "well I better wake them up before I get another earful."

Oslo walked down the hallway to the room where the three 9 year-olds girls often slept, even though they each had their own room, pushing the door open as loudly as he possibly could, which meant slamming it open.

"Oslo if you break another door you have to pay for it this time." Alekx called down the hallway.

"Sorry! Sisko, Kalyca, Ansgard get up now!" Oslo screamed.

The first head to pop out of the blankets was the familiar head of Ansgard, the only one in the house that he was biologically related to, his little sister.

"Shut up, you idiot!", she screamed flying out of the bed and slamming into him," You'll wake Kalyca up and you know how she is. Oh, is Wolfie up?"

Oslo sighed," Yes, I do. Though I think her brother is worse and your more likely to wake her up now. And I think Mȯder just woke him up."

Ansgard reached under the the cover and grabbed a pale hand, that of which belonged to Sisko, from under the covers and dragged the poor girl off to go and attack, sorry hug, her "boyfriend", Wolfgang.

Oslo sighed again ( he seemed to do that a lot).He bent over to pick Kalyca up, but before he could a black blur shot past him screaming "I got her" lifting Kalyca and running down the stairs with her, having surprising strength for a 9 year-old, screaming something about being the hero.

"Asher be careful with her." Oslo screamed after the already hyper boy.

"Emre is the only one left now . Oh , this should be fun." Oslo thought to himself( he does that a lot too).

He slowly walked down the hallway. Even Gilbert didn't want to wake Emre up. That's why Oslo was always the one to wake him up. That kid had a wrath everyone should fear and Oslo always had to face it (he still had the scars from previous encounters)

That's when he got a smile on his face, a rare sight that often meant he was going to do something stupid.

"Oh, Stasia..."he called.

"Y-yes, O-oslo?" She questioned in a stuttery voice as she cracked open her door.

"Will you go wake up Emre for me?"

She quickly nodded. Throwing open the door she darted down the hallway to do what he asked. He smiled to himself, Anastasia always did as he asked. He figured she found him intimidating, everyone else did.

Yet again he sighed as he trudged down the stairs.

**In the Kitchen(hahahaha)**

Gathered around the table were kids of all races, looks, and ages.

First was Ansgard, her light blonde hair already spiked and blue eyes gleaming with mischei.

Ansgard was clinging to the arm of one who was already dressed. This was Wolfgang, or "Wolfie" as he was called. His dark hair already brushed and purple eyes framed with glasses.

On Ansy's other side was Sisko a young looking girl( even though she was the oldest of the 9 year-olds)

with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she managed to look happy even though she had just been woken up. At her feet a little puppy yapped excitedly.

Then came Kalyca, who was slumped against the table. Her black hair was spread out around her, olive green eyes hidden behind eye-lids, cat in her lap(where did that come from?), and a small curlbobbed behind her head.

Standing behind them was another boy. This one also had dark hair, though his was black, with dark azure eyes. He was trying to protectively, but being 9 and having an American flag blanket on his shoulders didn't make for a very intimidating figure. He was also the only boy of the 9 year-olds and went by the name of Asher.

Lastly were the twins, who were two tall blonde girls, with icey blue eyes. One, obviously Fredricka because of her curly hair, was slumped to the table. The other, Anneliese, leaned on Wolfgang's other side.

At the stove stood Gilbert , making pancakes as usual.

Oslo counted off in his head who was missing. Françoise, Alejandro, and Grant had probably already left, along with Heracles and Dietrun. Winifred, Emilia, and Aurelio won't get up till later.

Anastasia had gone to get Emre and will probably be down in a minute, based on the sounds coming from upstairs.

So that left Socorro,Adela, and Nikolai.

Oslo sat down grabbed a plate and began to eat.

By the time he was done, Anastasia, Emre,Nikolai, and Adela had stumbled down stairs,dressed, and the others had run off to get ready. He himself was already dressed having gone out last night and decided to leave the clothes on.

Socorro stumbled down the stairs cursing and looking murderous. Alekx followed close behind.

Socorro's dark hair was dyed with red this morning, matching her burgundy sweatshirt(which was cut up) and dark ripped jeans. All of her normal jewelry was on ,along with her makeup, and she probably had a knife tucked in her boot.

If looks could kill the entire world would have long ago exploded from the moody look ever present in the teens muddy green eyes.

Oslo took all this in at one glance, used to it by now.

The second glance was directed at his mother's appearance.

His mȯder was dressed in a pair of jeans, heels (which were probably some expensive brand), and a white linen tunic. Her black hair was curled tightly and tucked under a fedora, light make-up adorned her face while a gun did the same to her hip.

The thing he took in the most though was her injuries. Alekx's lip was split, her check bore a small gash , and she walked with a slight limp. The scarf she wore around her neck probably hide some bruises as did her clothes.

Most of the children never noticed them. Or if they did they never brought it up. For Oslo though they were painfully obvious. It hurt him to see her in such a state, especially for their sake.

The reason for her injuries? Her job. She was a field agent for the White Collar unit of the FBI. Her job often put her in dangerous situations. She said she liked the thrill, but he knew she did it to keep the family on their feet and with all they needed and wanted.

As she came down the stairs she stumbled and Gilbert, who had since stopped cooking,

quickly grabbed her.

"I'm fine," she lied, " Now you all better be off to school or you'll be late."she finished shooing her children out the front door before grabbing her coat and going to work herself.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Whit Collar ( yes, characters will be featured , but a crossover ****is not the focus).**

**Alekx's salary is some insane amount of money and is not meant to be realistic. They also have the money provided by the countries before they left to raise the children along with a Penthouse in Manhattan and a cabin at Montauk.**


	3. A Bully and a Fight

**Hello again!**

**You know what I don't care if you all review or not, but it would be nice, I mean I like smiling at reviews.**

**This is Chapter 3, out later than I thought. Again I apologize for all mistakes.**

**Also, this has more hints as to who there parents are and is kinda of out of place in the story, but it explains actions characters will do further in the story. WARNING: slight angst.**

**Not quite sure whose POV it is in , but I think is Third Person.**

_At school; 8:00: just before first bell._

Many of the children at school had small groups. Sometimes they were with other of the 21 others, other times it was with school friends.

A few of the children though hung by themselves on purpose like Oslo or Nikolai.

But two, or three if you counted Winifred, were purposely pushed away by other children.

All of them at some point were made fun of, mostly because they were orphans, but a few had it worse than others.

Socorro had one of the hardest times. With her " I hate almost everyone and everything"those who were kind were too scared to get close. Those who were mean put her through hell. She had been called every name in the book. Many thought she was like this for no reason.

Only Socorro knew why she was like this. She thought no one loved her, her parents gave her up, most of her family pushed her away, and no one even tried to get to know her. She often turned to other means to make herself feel good. Everyday she died a little, but those nights alone in her room made her feel so alive.

There was probably one who had it worse at school than Socorro in their large family.

That was Dietrun. The younger boy, with bight hair, tight clothes, and slightly girlish looks he was either insulted or people didn't even realize he was there.

Often putting on a cheerful demeanor around anyone who acknowledged him. Inside though he was dying. He was tormented by people calling him"fag" or " the little bastard" and everyone, even the teachers, ignoring it because they had no clue as to who the people were even talking to.

Even Adela ignored him, much to his disappointment, though she ignored everything and did her own crazy thing, no matter what anyone thought (how her, Heracles, and Asher were all related and it be completely biological he'll never know).

He was always alone and full of heart break, but he never let that get him down and would repress almost all negative feelings he ever felt. So true to their names he was a giant secret and his brother stood tall no matter what.

Speaking of his brother lets go to the other side of the school, otherwise known as the Sophomore Wing. Here we find Dietrun's and Socorro's older bothers, Alejandro and Grant, along with the third member ( and oldest) of their small group, Franḉoise.

Now Alejandro was almost the exact opposite of his sister. The only similar thing being their hair and eyes, though his were lighter and always seemed happy( even his little hair curl). He was laid back and didn't really care about much.

Grant on the other hand was almost exactly like his brother, though his eyes were red instead of a light purple, he was also never ignored or made fun of.

He was loud and proud with a personality similar to Adela's.

Lastly there was Fran. Being the only girl meant that she was in complete control and add to the fact that she was the second oldest of the children no one defied her.( She was also just as scary as their mother in her tsunderness, but don't tell either of them that.)

" Do we have practice tonight?" Alejandro asked from his position high in a tree.

" Of course, you idiot! We do every other day !"

Fran screeched.

"Well I couldn't remember if today is other or day."

Face meet palm, you know each other well right?

"You are an idiot." Fran seethed, glaring at him.

"Well, sorry its not my fault. Besides, your the older, more "mature" one, shouldn't you keep track?"

"I do, but you should be able keep track yourself, your not even a year younger than me." Fran screamed.

The conversation turned to a screaming match , or a blunt sarcasm(Alejandro) and screaming ( Fran) match.

Suddenly two girls, dressed in similar outfits of school colours, raced up to them.

" Hey guys, watcha doin'?" the younger, less serious of the two asked, earning a smack upside the head from her sister.

"Hello Fredricka, Annelies. We are fine, thank you." Alejandro greeted his younger cousins.

" That's good." the girls and ran off without another word.

" Good God, those two scare me." Grant said shuddering at the twins similarities.

Thinking of something else he spoke up again, breaking the silence.

"Have either of you seen where Dietrun ran off to?"

" Him and Hercules said they had something to go before class so they went ahead." Alejandro explained

"I hope they didn't wake Winny up this morning." Fran said, flipping her blonde hair and starting her daily routine of fretting over her brother.

"I'm sure he's fine. Now we better go find Dietrun before something happens to him. Oh. And Soco, too." Grant said, standing before they all walked in to find two of the three's younger siblings.

_With Socorro_

"Hey Soc, Hey Soc, Hey Soc..." Dietrun said as he bounced on the balls of his feet, poking"Soc".

"What do you want, brat?"Socorro seethed.

"I want to..."

"I don't care what you want, brat. Now scram." she said, shooing the younger boy away.

Dietrun lowered his head and walked away, sulking.

Socorro turned back to her locker to finish getting ready for class.

"Hey, bitch!"Someone said over her shoulder.

"Go away, Lindsey."She growled out.

"What were you doing being mean to the fag?" Lindsey said slamming the door to Socorro's locker.

"Don't call him that, and I owe you no excuse, bitch."

"How dare you," well its true Socorro thought,"What about the rest of your retarded family, wheere are they?"

"That's it!" Socorro screeched , launching herself at Lindsey. You could insult her all you want, but no one, no one, insults her family.

"Socorro!' a voice exclaimed at the end of the hallway, but she didn't hear, she was having her breathing cut off and was struggling to get out of Lindsey and her minion's hold.

Suddenly Lindsey and her minions were pulled off of Socorro and being held back gasped for breath and hunched over.

"Leave her alone Lindsey or you'll have me to deal with. Get out of here and don't eveer touch my little sister again, bitch" a familiar voice said stepping front of Socorro.

Socorro looked up to find her, normally calm, brother, his friends, and Dietrun. All looking royally pissed.

She glared at her bother.

"I could have gotten free myself."

"If I hadn't intervened you would of suffocated."

"Well maybe I wanted to suffocate!"She screamed and stormed off, ignoring her brother's shouts of protest and the people around her calling her names.

"I'm worried about her."Alejandro and Dietrun said at the exact same time.

"Don't worry," Fran on her face,"It's just teenage girl drama, I went through the same thing."

"Which is what worries me the most." She thought to herself, hoping it wasn't exactly like when she was in Socorro's grade.

Dietrun blatantly ignored his siblings and ran after Socorro.

He found her sitting in the green house (where she knew she would be), by the the tomatoes, munching on a ripe one, glancing at the flowers that bloomed around them through tear filled eyes.

"Socorro..."he said quietly.

"Go away."

"I'm not leaving till you tell me whats wrong and what you meant."

"Then your never leaving." she said, plopping down on a bench trying to keep from rushed forward and wrapped the smaller girl in his arms.

When she was upset the only even allowed near her was Dietrun, and even then she never told him everything, he would comfort her and never asked questions.

They sat there for a while, well past first bell, and other than his soft murmuring and her sobs it was silent.

"Come on, we'll talk about this later, but for now we need to get to class."

And to class they went.

**That is the end of chapter 3. So what does make Socorro alive? That'll be answered later. Also, she is really close to Diet but treats him like Britain and France treat each other. She is also close to Nikolai, but kinder to him.**

**I'm sorry I'm terrible at angst and comforting people so it is probably crap.**

**Also, some kids call some of the kids their cousin and others they have a crush on them.**

**Like Alejandro calls Grant, Dietrun, and the twins his cousins, but Socorro only calls the twins her cousin. Get it? That is the best why I can describe it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any tomatoes( hate them).**

**Guten Tag~**


	4. A Meeting and A Revealing of Good News

**Hello guys. Its Liberty again.**

**Tell me is this story crap? Should I quite writing it? Should I stop writing all together?**

**Please answer these questions. As always I apologize for any mistakes. Also, I apologize for not publishing sooner, I was a little stuck on ideas for this chapter and was working on another story. Also, I was lazy and playing Sims and watch paranormal shows.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and any thing else I mentioned that I don't own.**

**Pretty sure this is Third POV.**

After school the children and mother would meet up in Central Park. As usual when the first children arrived, Heracles and the 9 year-olds, their mother sat there with 3 cups of coffee and several other cups of assorted drinks.

"Hey Mom." Heracles said, sitting down and taking a coffee.

"Hello Mon/ Mommy/ Mitera/ Möder," the girls (and Asher) said sweetly before grabbing their respected drinks, "Can we go play?"

" Don't go to far." Alekx said, sighing, there was no way out of them going to play.

They quickly ran off, not even heading her warning. Again she sighed.

"You know, you shouldn't let them just run off like that." her normally quiet, and stoic son said, laughing to himself.

"Oh, shut up. I raised you didn't I?, the woman said glaring at him, "Where is your brother?"

"How should I know where that freeloading Swede is."he said scoffing.

"Heracles, he isn't Swedish, so why do you insist on calling him that?"

"He acts like a Swede."

"I will not stand for such stereotyping in my household."

"Oh come on, Mom. It's nothing serious."

"No what is serious is that our little sister got into a fight at school and missed first period." Anew, calm voice joined the conversation, as the "Swede" himself grabbed the last coffee and seated himself at the small table. Said sister grabbed her and Dietrun's drink, before plunking down beside him.

"Socorro Milana C..." Alkex started before being cut off by Dietrun.

"Hey, Mutti. I won the writing contest."he shouted, jumping up and rummaging in his bag to find his essay.

"That's great hunny, but it was to be expected." she said,anger draining away.

"But Françoise and Heracles won too."he said, jumping up and down, before Socorro pulled him down.

"Thanking you for informing me of this, Heracles." his mother said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well I figured the little dudet would want to tell you."

"I'm not a girl!" Dietrun exclaimed.

"So Diet, what did you get for winning."Oslo said, before Heracles and Diet could start fighting, or Socorro could beat Heracles up.

"Well we get the chance to go and meet world reps at the upcoming World Conference. And the entire family can go."

"And when is it?"

"December 21" Dietrun muttered this and hung his head.

"What!You can't expect to do that instead of doing something for Mom's birthday." Heracles said, speaking up.

"Calm down, Heracles. It's fine by me of we do that. Besides, if it wasn't for that there was no way I couldn't have got off work." she said, placing a hand on his arm and calming him.

She turned to Oslo and asked,"Where are the others?"

"Gilbert called and he's picking Emilia, Aurelio, and Winifred up. The twins, Nikolai, and Anastasia are walking. Adela said something about the mall. Wolfie, well I haven't seen him all day. And the others have band practice."Oslo said, leaning back and taking a sip of coffee.

"Speaking of their band, did they decide on a name?" Heracles said, leaning forward.

"Triple Trouble Band. How they came up with it, I will never be able to imagine."Dietrun said.

"Oh, and Adela left at 2:15 cause she had free period for 7th and should be here soon."Heracles said, just to counter Oslo.

"I'm already here!" a loud voice exclaimed, as a young girl attacked Heracles.

"Adela, get off me!" Heracles said, pushing his (hyper) younger sister off and towards her drink.

"Aw, but Hercy..."she said, whining and putting at the same time.

"Just go watch the younger ones and leave me alone." "Hercy" said pushing her away.

She skipped away, launching their small group into silence. Even when the others showed up they remained silent.

Suddenly a scream interrupted their peaceful outing. Immediately Alekx jumped up and ran to where the younger ones were playing.

As she rounded the corner she saw a frightening sight. The 9 year-olds (minus Asher) were staring at the sight of a man enveloping Françoise in a hug and Asher beating on his side demanding she be let go.

She stalked toward the man, bringing the gun off her hip.

"Sir, I am a Federal Agent and must insist that you let my daughter go."she said, pointing the gun at his head and pushing Asher away.

"Mamon, its okay." said daughter spoke up."Your crushing me!"

Quickly the man put her down, apologizing..

"Hello, Madam. I'm glad to finally meet you, Fran speaks often of you often."the man addressed her, sticking out his and and shacking hers.

She quickly went through a list of accents in her head and finally decided it was Polish.

"Pleasure to meet you too. I'm sorry, but I've never heard my daughter mention you before."

"Yes I have, Mamon. This is the man I work for, Warrack. Didn't I tell I'm an intern at a fashion company?"

"No you didn't, but if I may ask, how old are you?" Alekx said turning to Warrack, concerned that her daughter was worked for an older man, and a handsome one at that. What , with short light brown hair, bright green eyes, and fashion sense, she could her daughter doing almost anything heasked.

"I'm 18, Madam."

"How did you become a fashion designer if your only 18?"

"Actually, Madam, I'm just an assistant and she is my intern. My father owns the company and sometimes I sneak her designs into his review portfolio."

Aleks relaxed,not that she wanted her daughter being friends with a n 18 year old, but she could tell he had good intentions.

"Now I must be going. I just saw Fran and just had to tel her the news and my dad is waiting for me."

"Bye, War!" Fran shouted after him, waving.

"We'll talk about this later, but what news did he tell you?"

"My design is going to be featured in an upcoming show." she shouted.

"That's great! We'll celebrate with cake, tonight. Now let's go home." Alekx said before going off to collect the rest of her children and go home.

**And end.**

**Who's Warrack really? And now you know Socorro and Alejandro's last initial, though they're quite obvious. Also, I know nothing about the fashion industry and will probably make mistakes about it.**

**Ciao~~~~**


	5. A Filler and A Lullaby or two

Later that night, when all the kids were asleep, Alekx laid on the couch, Gilbert in the recliner, and Leon on the floor.

"Gott, you make the best cake." Gilbert said, leaning back with yet another piece of cake.

Alekx blushed at her brother's praise and turned to the man that was her best friend through grade school.

"Leon, don't you want another piece?"

"No." was his simple, curt answer as he stared out into space, probably thinking about something that had nothing to do with anything they had talked about.

"You need to eat more." she scolded.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Leon said, standing and walking out, to avoid her normal lecture.

"I'm going to follow his awesome suggestion and awesomely go to bed," he stood and suddenly stopped, "Why in the world did I word it like that?"  
Soon Alekx was completely alone.

Heracles was right, she wasn't very good at parenting. She had 21 kids, for God's sake! She should have known how to raise kids. Though she had been only 19 when she had Heracles and 2 months later found the 1 year-old Oslo on their front steps. Over the years 17 more children would be dropped on her porch and she had 2 more herself.

It had been 16 years since she had found Oslo, yet people often told her she could barely pass for 21 ( not for height, they said she just had a youthfulness to her.)

She loved every single one of her children the same, yet sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong. Socorro had anger issues. Heracles and Nikolai often isolated themselves with in the house. Emre was often angered, albeit not as bad as Socorro. Fight between were a regular occurrence.

She sighed, at least they stayed together as a family no matter how big the difference.

"Mutter..." a small voice interrupted her musings.

She looked down into the large green eyes of her youngest.

"Yes, Emilia?"

"I'm scared." the girl said, snuggling a stuffed gold eagle to her chest.

"Come here," Alekx said, lifting her onto her lap,"What's got you scared?"

"The thunder." she answered, burying her silvery head into Alekx's cheat as thunder boomed outside.

"Come now, there is nothing to be scared of, but if you want I'll come put you to bed."

"Will you sing to me?"

At her mother's nod, the 5 year-old quietly cheered.

Silently Alekx, still caring Emilia, made her way to Emilia's room.

Decorated in pale pinks and other pastels it was a little girls paradise. The only things out of place were the multiple (Stuffed) puffins scattered about the room and her bread spread, an exploding volcano.

Why her daughter had choose it, she would never understand. All she knew was she loved it, so she would keep it.

After tucking Emilia in, Alekx pulled up the stool from the girl's desk.

"Which lullaby?"

"You choose, Mutter. Your voice will be pretty no matter what."

"I'm not that good, but what about _Sleep, Child Sleep."_

The younger quickly nodded.

(Italics= singing, song is German, but I'm putting English lyrics, she is singing in German.

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Your father tends the sheep_

_Your mother shakes the branches small,_

_Lovely drams in showers fall._

_Sleep, baby, sleep._

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Across the heavens move the sheep._

_The little stars are lambs, I guess,_

_And the moon is the shepherdess._

_Sleep, baby, sleep._

_Sleep, baby, sleep._

_I'll give yo a sheep._

_And it shall have a bell of gold_

_For you to play with and to hold_

_Sleep, baby, sleep._

As Alekx finished, she looked down at Emilia, only to find the girl asleep.

She stood and walked out, closing the door,but not before say, "Good night my little flower."

As she walked out of the room, she found the youngest of her biological children, Asher.

"Yes, Asher?"

He look up at her with identical eyes, "Mom, why don't you do that for me any more?"

"I thought you were the hero and didn't need 'baby stuff' anymore." she smiled at him as he made a face.

"I am, nut I figured you liked that so I thought I'd be a hero and ask if you would like to do it some more."

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"

"No."

"Alright." she said, chuckling and turning to walk down the hallway.

"Wait, if you really want to you can."

She turned, smiling as her son tried to be a hero, while getting her to sing him a lullaby.

"Alright, come on."

And with that they headed to him and Aurelio's room.

**End.**

**Okay, explanation time**

**She calls Emilia her little flower because Emilia is a type of flower.( though I do feel like she sounds like Russia)**

**I feel like she sounds like a pedo at the end, I really should introduce Aurelio.**

**Updating will be getting a little father apart because school starts back in 2 weeks.**

**Asher is a lot like a certain someone, just not quite as loud and uses his brain more.**

**The lullaby was the only German lullaby I could find.**

**Next chapter should be the start of the meeting, maybe**

**The thing about Leon, these are memories of what Alekx thought was her past, but it isn't.  
**

**Okay, as always apologize for any mistakes. And I'm pretty sure that is it.**

**CIAO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! **


End file.
